Graduation at Acme Looniversity
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky graduate from Acme Looniversity, and look forward to a brighter future.
1. The Ceremony

**Graduation at Acme Looniversity**

**Chapter 1: The Ceremony**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Looney Tunes_ or _Tiny Toon Adventures_. The characters and locations canon to both of the cartoons belong to Warner Bros.

On May 23rd, at Acme Looniversity, there was a graduation ceremony in the auditorium. Standing in the hallway behind the door to the auditorium, 18-year-old Buster Bunny, 18-year-old Babs Bunny, 18-year-old Plucky Duck, and 18-year-old Calamity Coyote were wearing their blue graduation robes with a white stole around themselves which read "ACME" on one side and "1994" on the other side, and were also wearing blue graduation caps with white tassels. Buster had shaggy light blue hair with slanted bangs that matched his fur, Babs had long pink hair with bangs that matched her fur, Plucky had shaggy green hair with slanted bangs that matched his feathers, and Calamity had shaggy grey hair with bangs that matched his fur. Underneath their graduation robes, Buster was wearing a dressy red short-sleeve shirt, tan khakis, and black leather shoes with strings; Babs was wearing a purple knee-length dress with thin straps, and purple high-heeled pump shoes; Plucky was wearing a dressy grey short-sleeve shirt, beige khakis, and brown leather shoes with strings; and Calamity was wearing a dressy orange short-sleeve shirt, navy pants, and brown leather shoes.

In the auditorium, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, and Porky Pig were on the stage. Daffy Duck, Melissa Duck, Sylvester, Pepé Le Pew, Taz, Foghorn Leghorn, Sniffles, Elmer Fudd, and Yosemite Sam sat in the front row of all the seats. Some of the parents of the graduates sat way in the rear row of seats. The other students, 17-year-old Shirley McLoon, 16-year-old Hamton J. Pig, 17-year-old Fifi La Fume, 17-year-old Furrball, 17-year-old Little Beeper, 17-year-old Dizzy Devil, 17-year-old Gogo Dodo, 17-year-old Fowlmouth, 16-year-old Montana Max, 16-year-old Elmyra Duff, and 16-year-old Mary Melody sat in random seats all by themselves. Bugs had shaggy grey hair with slanted bangs that matched his fur; Lola had long blonde hair with bangs and was wearing a yellow shirt and purple shorts; Wile E. Coyote had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs that matched his fur; Porky had on a grey shirt and brown shoes; Daffy had shaggy black hair with slanted bangs that matched his feathers; Melissa had long yellow hair with bangs and was wearing a purple short-sleeved dress that extended to her lower legs and purple high-heeled shoes. Sylvester had shaggy black hair with slanted bangs that matched his fur; Pepé had shaggy white hair; Sniffles had shaggy brown hair that matched his fur and was wearing a blue sailor cap, a red shirt, blue pants, and tan shoes; Elmer Fudd was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes; and Yosemite Sam had long orange hair and a long orange beard and was wearing a cowboy hat, a red shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. Shirley had long blonde hair with bangs and was wearing a purple short-sleeved knee-length dress and purple high-heeled shoes. Hamton had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, khaki knee-length shorts, and brown shoes. Fifi had long lavender hair with bangs and was tied into a ponytail and was wearing a yellow short-sleeved knee-length dress and yellow high-heeled shoes. Furrball had long blue hair with bangs and was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, orange knee-length shorts, and brown sandals. Little Beeper was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue gym shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Gogo had shaggy light brown hair and had a small pink umbrella on top of his head, and was wearing brown shoes. Fowlmouth was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, red gym shorts, and black tennis shoes. Monty had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a green shirt with a grey jacket over it, grey pants, and black shoes. Elmyra had long orange hair with bangs and was wearing a turquoise bow with a skull on it, a turquoise short-sleeved shirt, a white skirt, and black Mary Jane shoes and white socks. Mary Melody had long black hair with bangs and it was tied into a ponytail, and was wearing a purple knee-length dress with shoulder straps and a pair of purple high-heeled shoes.

When the clock reached to 6 o'clock, Porky started playing the record on the left side of the stage, and the graduation theme started playing, and the music came out of the audio speakers on the walls in the auditorium. While the music was playing, the graduates walked into the auditorium alphabetically: Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Calamity Coyote, and Plucky Duck. The graduates walked very slowly down the aisle and then they walked up onto the stage, and entered the curtains on the right side of the stage. Then Porky stopped playing the music. The graduates then stood behind the curtain at the opening section. Bugs and Lola walked to the table that had diplomas sitting there. Wile E. stood in front of the podium and carried the microphone in his right hand, and began talking through the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," said Wile E. "My name is Mr. Wile E. Coyote and welcome the graduation ceremony for the Class of 1994 students at Acme Looniversity. In this ceremony, I will be calling out graduates' names, the graduate I called will come out through the curtains, walk over to Ms. Lola Bunny and Mr. Bugs Bunny, and receive the diploma from Lola in one hand, and shake hands with her husband Bugs in the other hand, or receive a high five from him. All right, calling out names."

"Barbara Ann Bunny," Wile E. called.

"This is the _last time_ anyone is ever going to call me by that name," Babs thought in her mind. "I'm sick of people calling me by that name. And nothing is better than calling me _Babs_."

However, after Babs was called, she smiled, walked out through the curtains, then the audience clapped for her, then she walked over to Bugs and Lola, received the diploma from Lola in her right hand, and then shook hands with Bugs with her left hand, and then she walked down from the stage and sat down in a seat.

"Buster John Bunny," Wile E. called.

Buster smiled, walked out through the curtains, then the audience clapped for him, then he walked over to Bugs and Lola, received the diploma from Lola in his right hand, and then shook hands with Bugs with his left hand, and then he walked down from the stage and sat down next to Babs.

"Calamity Coyote," Wile E. called.

Calamity smiled, walked out through the curtains, then the audience clapped for him, then he walked over to Bugs and Lola, received the diploma from Lola in his right hand, then received a high five from Bugs with his left hand, and then he walked down from the stage and sat down next to Buster.

"Plucky Allen Duck," Wile E. called.

Plucky smiled, walked out through the curtains, then the audience clapped for him, then he walked over to Bugs and Lola, received the diploma from Lola in his right hand, then shook hands with Bugs with his left hand, and then he walked down from the stage and sat down next to Calamity.

"All right, everyone," said Wile E. "Students, if you are juniors, raise your hand."

Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Beeper, Dizzy, Gogo, and Fowlmouth raised their hands, except that Beeper had wings instead.

"All right, Class of 1995 students," said Wile E. "Your last day of school is on May 31st next week, with the lower classmen. If you would like to get your senior pictures taken, stop by at Bugs and Lola Bunny's rabbit hole and contact Lola the photographer if you want your senior pictures taken. She will be open for pictures from June 8th through August 5th from 9 AM until 5 PM, Monday through Saturday. The cost for senior pictures is $800. If you guys go past the deadline for senior pictures, your only choices are to either get your school pictures taken during the first semester of the school year, or else no pictures at all. If you get your senior pictures taken, they will take at least three weeks to process, and Lola will either give you a call or leave a message if they are ready to pick up. If you receive a message from her, please do not delete it off of your answering machine until after you stop by to pick up your pictures. Also, your senior pictures will go into the following yearbook if taken. And everyone, if you have pre-ordered an _Acme Looniversity 1994_ yearbook, please stop in the gym and go to the desk to pick up a yearbook from Lola Bunny on June 6th from 11 AM through 12 PM. And for all of the remaining students, who will be taking another year here at Acme Looniversity, if you want to take summer school to add up your credits, feel free to do so from June 6th until August 5th from 9 AM until 12 PM. And now, seniors who have now graduated, stop by tomorrow at Acme Loo at 3:15 PM for a nice surprise, and now that you Class of 1994 people are looking forward to a brighter future, farewell and au revoir!"

Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky took off their graduation caps and threw the caps straight up into the air and shouted with great delight, and all the others in the audience, plus Bugs, Lola, Wile E., and Porky on the stage clapped.

After the ceremony, everyone all stood outside and chattered.

"Congrats, Babs," said Shirley.

"Thanks, Shirley," Babs replied.

"Congrats, Buster," said Shirley.

"Thanks, Shirley," Buster replied.

"Congrats, Calamity," said Shirley.

"Thanks, Shirley," Calamity replied.

"Congrats, Plucky," said Shirley.

"Thanks, Shirley," Plucky replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shirley said to Plucky.

"Good luck, Babs," said Hamton.

"Thanks, Hamton," Babs replied.

"Good luck, Buster," said Hamton.

"Thanks, Hamton," Buster replied.

"Good luck, Calamity," said Hamton.

"Thanks, Hamton," Calamity replied.

"Good luck, Plucky," said Hamton. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks, Hamton," Plucky replied.

"Congrats, Babs," said Furrball.

"Thanks, Furrball," Babs replied.

"Congrats, Buster," said Furrball.

"Thanks, Furrball," Buster replied.

"Congrats, Calamity," said Furrball.

"Thanks, Furrball," Calamity replied.

"Congrats, Plucky," said Furrball.

"Thanks, Furrball," Plucky replied.

"Congrats, Babs," said Gogo.

"Thanks, Gogo," said Babs.

"Congrats, Buster," said Gogo.

"Thanks, Gogo," said Buster.

"Congrats, Calamity," said Gogo.

"Thanks, Gogo," said Calamity.

"Congrats, Plucky," said Gogo.

"Thanks, Gogo," said Plucky.

"Congrats, Babs," said Mary.

"Thanks, Mary," Babs replied.

"Congrats, Buster," said Mary.

"Thanks, Mary," Buster replied.

"Congrats, Calamity," said Mary.

"Thanks, Mary," Calamity replied.

"Congrats, Plucky," said Mary.

"Thanks, Mary," Plucky replied.

Then all of the students headed for home.

**To be continued...**


	2. Cars and Surprises

**Graduation at Acme Looniversity**

**Chapter 2: Cars and Surprises**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Looney Tunes_ or _Tiny Toon Adventures_. The characters and locations canon to both of the cartoons belong to Warner Bros.

The next afternoon at 3:15 PM, one day after the ceremony, Buster, Babs, Calamity, and Plucky arrived at Acme Looniversity at the main entrance. Buster was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. Babs was wearing a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. Calamity was wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, a grey shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Plucky was wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. They opened the front door and walked into the doorway in order: Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky. As they walked in, there was the school staff: Bugs, Lola, Wile E., Daffy, Melissa, Porky, Sylvester, Pepé, Taz, Foghorn, and Sniffles who stood in the hallways.

"Good afternoon, graduates," Bugs greeted.

"Good afternoon," Buster, Babs, Calamity, and Plucky greeted.

"Come with us, you guys," said Bugs. "We have a surprise for you guys."

Bugs, Lola, Wile E., and Daffy walked over to the graduates to put the blindfolds around their heads and covering their eyes. Lola put a tan blindfold on Babs, Bugs put a grey blindfold on Buster, Wile E. put a brown blindfold on Calamity, and Daffy put a black blindfold on Plucky. Then the staff took the graduates by their hands and headed them to the parking lot at the rear of the school. Lola took Babs's hand, Bugs took Buster's hand, Wile E. took Calamity's hand, and Daffy took Plucky's hand.

Outside, at the parking lot at the rear of Acme Looniversity, the other students: Shirley, Hamton, Furrball, Fifi, Beeper, Dizzy, Gogo, and Mary were standing outside to watch the graduates receive their gifts and test drive the cars. The staff came out through the back door with the graduates, and walked to the parking lot with cars.

The first up was Babs. Lola walked Babs over to a maroon-colored mid-sized 4-door sedan with multi-wire wheel rims on the tires, a set of quad headlamps, and rectangular taillights. On the windshield, there were two stickers: _1988_ and _$9469_.

"Can you guess what it is?" Lola asked.

"A car," Babs answered.

"More than just a car, what kind of car?" Lola asked.

"A sedan," Babs answered.

Lola then removed the blindfolds off of Babs.

"Surprise!" Lola said enthusiastically.

The staff and students clapped.

Babs smiled with her mouth open.

"It's really, really nice," said Babs. "Thanks, Lola."

"It sure is," said Lola, "but why don't you just take a look at the engine and give it a drive and see if you like it."

Lola handed Babs the car key. Babs walked over to the car, put the key in the key slot on the driver door and turned the key and unlocked the door. She took the key out of the slot, and opened the door with the door handle, and stepped inside the car. Inside the car, the interior was red, it had front and rear bench seats, the seats were made of cloth, there were door lock switches on the front door panels, there were power window switches on all door panels, the gear lever and ignition were mounted on the steering column, the the parking brake was a pedal in the driver footwell area next to the door which had a BRAKE RELEASE lever on the dashboard, and on the odometer in the gauge cluster, the car had 42,384.4 miles on it. She unlocked all the doors and yanked the hood lever to pop the hood open, then stepped out of the car and lifted up the hood. The car had a V6 engine, and it was very clean and like new and then she closed the hood. She tested all the doors, and they opened and closed perfectly; then she tested the trunk cover by opening it with the key and the trunk opened and closed perfectly. She stepped inside the car, closed the door, put on her seat belt, and put the key in the ignition, and turned the ignition switch and turned on the gauge cluster and then turned the ignition switch forward more and started the engine. Then she triggered the window switches and all of the windows opened perfectly, and then she closed every window, except for the driver window. Then she turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, and the radio was working perfectly, and then she turned it off. Then she turned on the air conditioner and heater, and they were working perfectly, and then shut it off. Then she tested the blinkers, and they were working perfectly. Then she locked all the doors, stepped on the brake, and moved the gear shift from P into to D, and then released the brake. Then she gently stepped on the accelerator, left the parking space, drove around the cars, and then left the parking lot. She went onto the streets, and drove around the block, and then came back to the parking lot and parked in the same space, closed the window, and then shut off the car. Babs then stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"How was it?" Lola asked.

"Great," said Babs.

Then Babs took out her checkbook. Her balance was at $68,169. She wrote out the check for Lola, and handed the check to Lola.

"Thanks for the car, I really like it," said Babs. "It's like taking out some friends and storing some stuff to move around.

"You bet," said Lola. "Now, here is another gift."

Lola handed Babs a small rectangular box that was wrapped up in pink. Babs unwrapped the gift, showing a white box, and then she opened the box, and in the box was a Lola Bunny bobblehead that was on a clear rubber stand.

"Thanks, Lola" said Babs.

"Anytime," said Lola, "but take very good care of it, and the car too."

"Thanks again, I will," said Babs.

Then Babs walked over to the other students to watch the next surprise.

The next one for the surprise was Buster. Bugs walked Buster over to a red 2-door hatchback coupe with five-spoke aluminum wheel rims on the tires, two thick white stripes on the top of nose, the roof, and to the rear of the vehicle, a set of hidden headlamps, and rectangular taillights. On the windshield, there were two stickers: _1986_ and _$12,469_.

"Can you guess what it is?" Bugs asked.

"A sportscar," Buster answered.

"Yeah, but which one?" Bugs asked.

"A coupe," Buster answered.

Bugs then removed the blindfolds off of Buster.

"Surprise!" Bugs said enthusiastically.

The staff and students clapped.

Buster smiled with his mouth open.

"Now, give that one a spin," Bugs said, handing Buster the car key.

Buster walked over to the car, put the key in the key slot on the driver door, turned the key, and unlocked the door. He took the key out of the key slot, pulled on the handle to open the door, and stepped inside. Inside the car, the interior was grey, there were four captain seats made from cloth, and between the two seats in front were a gear lever, hand-operated parking brake lever, and power window switches; on the doors were door lock switches, the ignition was mounted on the steering column; and on the odometer in the gauge cluster, the car had 32,428.2 miles on it. He unlocked both doors and yanked the hood lever to pop the hood open, then stepped out of the car and lifted up the hood. The car had a V8 engine, and it was very clean and like new and then he closed the hood. He tested both doors and the opened and closed perfectly; then he tested the trunk, and it opened and closed perfectly. He stepped inside the car, closed the door, put on his seat belt, and put the key in the ignition, and turned the ignition switch and turned on the gauge cluster and then turned the ignition switch forward more and started the engine. Then he triggered the window switches and both of the windows opened perfectly, and then he closed the passenger window. Then he turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, and the radio was working perfectly, and then he turned it off. Then he turned on the air conditioner and heater, and they were working perfectly, and then shut it off. Then he tested the blinkers, and they were working perfectly. Then he locked both doors and then he stepped on the brake, and moved the gear shift from P into to D, and then released the brake. Then he gently stepped on the accelerator, and left the parking space, drove around the cars, and then left the parking lot. He went onto the streets, and drove around the block, and then came back to the parking lot and parked in the same space, closed the window, and then shut off the car. Buster then stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"How was it?" Bugs asked.

"Great," said Buster.

Then Buster took out his checkbook. His balance was at $74,228. He wrote out the check for Bugs, and handed the check to Bugs.

"Thanks for the car, I really like it," said Buster. "It's very sporty, and that I could take Babs out for something fun."

"You bet," said Bugs. "Now, here is another gift."

Bugs handed Buster a small rectangular box that was wrapped in blue. Buster unwrapped the gift, showing a white box, and then he opened the box, and in the box was a Bugs Bunny bobblehead that was on a clear rubber stand.

"Thanks, Bugs," said Buster.

"Anytime," said Bugs, "but take very good care of it, and the car too."

"Thanks again, I will," said Buster.

Then Buster walked over to the other students to watch the next surprise.

The next one for the surprise was Calamity. Wile E. walked Calamity over to a grey mid-sized 4-door station wagon with woodgrain across the sides and rear, a liftgate at the rear, a silver roof rack, a spoiler at the top of the liftgate, multi-wire wheel rims on the tires, a set of quad headlamps, and vertical rectangular taillights. On the windshield, there were two stickers: _1984_ and _$9836_.

"Can you guess what it is?" Wile E. asked.

"A sedan," Calamity answered.

"Nope," said Wile E.

"A van," Calamity answered again.

"Nope," said Wile E.

"Well…uh…a station wagon," Calamity answered once again.

Wile E. then removed the blindfolds off of Calamity.

"Surprise!" Wile E. said enthusiastically.

The staff and students clapped.

Calamity smiled with his mouth open.

"Now give that one a spin," Wile E. said, handing Calamity the car key.

Calamity walked over to the car, put the key in the key slot on the driver door, turned the key, and unlocked the door. He took the key out of the key slot, pulled on the handle to open the door, and stepped inside. Inside the car, the interior was bluish-gray, it had three bench seats: two front-facing seats where each of the three people could sit and a rear-facing seat where two people could sit, the seats were made of cloth, there were door lock switches on the front door panels, there were black window cranks on all the four doors, the gear lever and ignition were mounted on the steering column, the the parking brake was a pedal in the driver footwell area next to the door which had a BRAKE RELEASE lever on the dashboard, and on the odometer on the gauge cluster, the car had 36,126.3 miles on it. He unlocked all the doors and yanked the hood lever to pop the hood open, then stepped out of the car and lifted up the hood. The car had an L4 engine and it was very clean and like new, and then he closed the hood. He tested all the doors, and they opened and closed perfectly; then he tested the liftgate, and the whole thing opened and closed perfectly, and then he lifted the liftgate window open and pushed it down to close and it worked perfectly, too. He stepped inside the car, closed the door, put on his seat belt, and put the key in the ignition, and turned the ignition switch and turned on the gauge cluster and then turned the ignition switch forward more and started the engine. When the motor came on, it went _RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM_. He cranked down the window on the driver door and back up, and it worked perfectly; then he unbuckled and slid over to the passenger door and tested that window there, and it also opened and closed perfectly; then he stepped out of the car and opened the rear door on the passenger side and tested that window, and it opened and closed perfectly; then he closed the door and walked over to the rear door on the driver side and tested that window, and it opened and closed perfectly. Then he closed the rear door on the driver side and stepped back inside the car and sat back in the driver seat and bucked up again, and rolled down his window again. Then he turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, and the radio was working perfectly, and then he turned it off. Then he turned on the air conditioner and heater, and they were working perfectly, and then shut it off. Then he tested the blinkers, and they were working perfectly. Then he locked all the doors, stepped on the brake, moved the gear lever from P into D, and released the brake. Then he gently stepped on the accelerator, left the parking space, drove around the cars, and then left the parking lot. He went onto the streets, drove around the block, and then came back to the parking lot and parked in the same space, closed the window, and then shut off the car. Calamity then stepped out of the car and shut the car door.

"How was it?" Wile E. asked.

"Great," said Calamity.

Then Calamity took out his checkbook. His balance was at $62,948. He wrote out the check for Wile E., and handed the check to Wile E.

"Thanks for the car, I really like it," said Calamity. "It's like you want to take as many possible friends as you want until the car gets full."

"You bet," said Wile E. "Now here's another gift."

Wile E. handed Calamity a small rectangular box that was wrapped up in grey. Calamity unwrapped the gift, showing a white box, and then he opened the box, and in the box was a Wile E. Coyote bobblehead that was on a clear rubber stand.

"Thanks, Wile E.," said Calamity.

"Anytime," said Wile E., "but take very good care of it, and the car too."

"Thanks again, I will," said Calamity.

Then Calamity walked over to the other students to watch the next surprise.

The next one for the surprise was Plucky. Daffy walked Plucky over to a green mid-sized 2-door coupe with multi-wire wheel rims on the tires, a set of quad headlamps, and rectangular taillights. On the windshield, there were two stickers: _1984_ and _$9672_.

"Can you guess what it is?" Daffy asked.

"A sedan," Plucky answered.

"Nope," said Daffy.

"A coupe," Plucky answered again.

Daffy then removed the blindfolds off of Plucky.

"Surprise!" Daffy said enthusiastically.

The staff and students clapped.

Plucky smiled with his bill open.

"Now, give that one a spin," Daffy said, handing Plucky the car key.

Plucky walked over to the car, put the key in the key slot on the driver door, turned the key, and unlocked the door. He took the key out of the key slot, pulled on the handle to open the door, and stepped inside. Inside the car, the interior was green, it had front and rear bench seats, the seats were made of cloth, it had door lock switches on both door panels, there were silver window cranks on both doors, the gear lever and ignition switch were mounted on the steering column, the the parking brake was a pedal in the driver footwell area next to the door which had a BRAKE RELEASE lever on the dashboard, and on the odometer on the gauge cluster, the car had 40,512.4 miles on it. He unlocked both doors and yanked the hood lever to pop the hood open, then stepped out of the car and lifted up the hood. The car had a V8 engine, and it was very clean and like new and then he closed the hood. He tested both doors and the opened and closed perfectly; then he tested the trunk, and it opened and closed perfectly. He stepped inside the car, closed the door, put on his seat belt, and put the key in the ignition, and turned the ignition switch and turned on the gauge cluster and then turned the ignition switch forward more and started the engine. He cranked down the window on the driver door and back up, and it worked perfectly; then he unbuckled and slid over to the passenger door and tested that window there, and it also opened and closed perfectly. Then he slid back to the driver seat and bucked up again, and rolled down his window again. Then he turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, and the radio was working perfectly, and then he turned it off. Then he turned on the air conditioner and heater, and they were working perfectly, and then shut it off. Then he tested the blinkers, and they were working perfectly. Then he locked both doors, stepped on the brake, moved the gear lever from P into D, and released the brake. Then he gently stepped on the accelerator, left the parking space, drove around the cars, and then left the parking lot. He went onto the streets, drove around the block, and then came back to the parking lot and parked in the same space, closed the window, and then shut off the car. Plucky then stepped out of the car and shut the car door.

"How was it?" Daffy asked.

"Great," said Plucky.

Then Plucky took out his checkbook. His balance was at $58,727. He wrote out the check for Daffy, and handed the check to Daffy.

"Thanks for the car, I really like it," said Plucky.

"You bet," said Daffy. "Now here's another gift."

Daffy handed Plucky a small rectangular box that was wrapped up in green. Plucky unwrapped the gift, showing a white box, and then he opened the box, and in the box was a Daffy Duck bobblehead that was on a clear rubber stand.

"Thanks, Daffy," said Plucky.

"Anytime," said Daffy, "but take very good care of it, and the car too."

"Thanks again, I will," said Plucky.

Then Plucky walked over to the other students. Then the Acme Looniversity staff stood in front of the students to make an announcement.

"All right, students," Lola said. "If you are juniors, please stand right in front of the other students."

Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Beeper, Dizzy, Gogo, and Fowlmouth walked and stood in front of all the other students, plus the graduates.

"If you would like to get your senior pictures taken," Lola continued, "stop by at Bugs and I's rabbit hole and meet me there if you want your pictures taken. If you meet Bugs first, tell him you're there for the pictures and wait for me to show up for you. I'm open for pictures from June 8th until August 5th from 9 AM until 5 PM, Monday through Saturday. After you get your pictures taken, they will take at least three weeks to process, and I will either give you a call or leave a message if they are ready to pick up; and if you receive a message, don't delete it until after you've picked them up. Senior pictures will go into the yearbook if they are taken. And if you go past the deadline for senior pictures, I will not take those pictures for you, and instead you will either have normal school pictures taken or otherwise no pictures at all. And now everybody, if you have pre-ordered the _Acme Loonivesity 1994_ yearbook, come here to Acme Loo on June 6th between 11 AM and 12 PM to pick it up at the desk in the gym. This is the last time we're going to tell you guys."

"And now, seniors who have graduated," Bugs said, "just get into your cars you just purchased and have a safe trip home, have a nice summer, and a bright future. Drive safely, always wear your seat belts if your cars have them, watch your speed, don't jerk around, don't play the radio too loud, and most importantly watch for traffic."

Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky stepped out of the crowd of students and headed for their cars.

"And now," Bugs continued, "the rest of you students are dismissed, and have a safe walk home. Watch for cars when you cross the streets, don't meet up with strangers, don't throw junk around, don't spy on other people and things, and importantly don't bother anyone."

All of the remaining students started walking, and heading for home. Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky stepped inside their own cars, started them up, and drove out of the parking lot and headed for home.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Yearbooks

**Graduation at Acme Looniversity**

**Chapter 3: The Yearbooks**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Looney Tunes_ or _Tiny Toon Adventures_. The characters and locations canon to both of the cartoons belong to Warner Bros.

One morning, on June 6th, Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky were getting ready to go to Acme Looniversity to pick up the yearbooks.

At Buster's home down in the tree stump, Buster was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. He climbed out of the stump, stepped into his sports car, started the car, drove away from his home, and headed to Acme Looniversity.

At Babs's home down in the rabbit hole surrounded by flowers, Babs was wearing a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. She climbed out of the rabbit hole, stepped into her sedan, started the car, drove away from her home, and headed to Acme Looniversity.

At Calamity's home inside the brick house, Calamity was wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, a grey shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. He walked out of the house, stepped into his station wagon, started the car, drove away from his home, and headed to Acme Looniversity.

At Plucky's home at the swamp, Plucky was wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. He walked to his coupe, stepped inside, started the car, drove away from his home, and headed to Acme Looniversity.

Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky parked in front of the school, stepped out of their cars, and walked inside the school building. When they walked inside, there was a poster that said: "TO PICK UP 1994 YEARBOOKS, PLEASE GO TO THE GYMNASIUM". They walked down the halls and headed to the gym. As they walked into the gym, there was Lola standing behind a royal blue desk with a cardboard box full of royal blue yearbooks. The cover of the yearbook said _A Looney Tradition '94_ in white; and on the side, it said _Acme Looniversity 1994_ in white, also. The four graduates lined up in order: Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky. Lola handed the yearbooks to each of the students who stood in front of the desk. The first one was Babs.

"Here you go, Babs," Lola said, handing the yearbook to Babs.

"Thanks," Babs responded.

"My pleasure," said Lola.

The next one was Buster.

"Here you go, Buster," Lola said, handing the yearbook to Buster.

"Thanks," Buster responded.

"You're welcome," said Lola.

The next one was Calamity.

"Here you go, Calamity," Lola said, handing the yearbook to Calamity.

"Thanks," Calamity responded.

"You bet," said Lola.

The last one was Plucky.

"Here you go, Plucky," Lola said, handing the yearbook to Plucky.

"Thanks," Plucky responded.

"Anytime," said Lola.

Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky walked out of the gym, then out of the school, and then stepped into their own cars and drove back to their homes.

At Buster's home, Buster was in his room, looking through the yearbook. At Babs's home, Babs was in her room, looking through the yearbook. At Calamity's home, Calamity was in his room, looking through the yearbook. At Plucky's home, Plucky was sitting next to the pond looking trough the yearbook. As they were all looking through their yearbooks, they looked at the sports sections, the seniors section, the juniors section, and the sophomores section. In the Football section, there was a group picture of all the boys, excluding Calamity, Furrball, and Monty; and there was a senior pose featuring Buster in his football uniform and carrying a helmet, and the pictures on that page were all in grayscale. In the Volleyball section, there was a picture of all the girls, excluding Elmyra; and there was a senior pose featuring Babs in her volleyball uniform and carrying a volleyball, and the pictures on that page were all in color. In the Boys Basketball section, there was a group picture of all the boys, excluding Monty; and there was a senior pose featuring Calamity in his basketball uniform and carrying a basketball, and the pictures on that page were all in color. In the Girls Basketball section, there was a group picture of all the girls, excluding Elmyra; and there was a senior pose featuring Babs in her basketball uniform and carrying a basketball, and the pictures on that page were all in color. In the Boys Baseball section, there was a senior pose of Buster in his baseball uniform plus wearing a baseball cap, and standing with his hand on the baseball bat that was facing downwards, and the pictures on that page were all in color. Then they flipped through the pages and skipped over to the seniors section, which was titled _SENIORS '94_. There were senior pictures that included Babs, Buster, Calamity, and Plucky. In Babs's senior picture, she was wearing a yellow blouse, and it was a headshot picture. In Buster's senior picture, he was wearing a grey shirt with a black tie, and it was a headshot picture. In Calamity's senior picture, he was wearing a yellow and orange striped shirt and blue jeans, and he was standing in that picture and showed his body with his lower legs cut from the picture. In Plucky's senior picture, he was wearing an orange shirt with a black tie, and it was a headshot picture. The pictures in the seniors section were all in color. Then they flipped to the juniors section, which was titled _JUNIORS '95_. The pictures in the juniors section included Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Beeper, Dizzy, Gogo, Fowlmouth, and Banjo Possum, whose pictures were taken on Picture Day or Picture Re-take Day. The pictures in the juniors section were all in grayscale. Then they flipped to the sophomores section, which was titled _SOPHOMORES '96_. The pictures in the sophomores section included Hamton, Elmyra, Monty, Mary, Byron, Barky, and Sneezer, whose pictures were taken on Picture Day or Picture Re-take Day. The pictures in the sophomores section were all in grayscale. Then they all closed their yearbooks.

"What a great memory," said Buster.

"It was a very fun memory," said Babs.

"It was the best school year of my life," said Calamity.

"It was a really fun year," said Plucky.

**THE END**


End file.
